Aly Mathias
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | father = Rand Mathias Amano (MIA, assimilated by the Borg) | mother = El Mathias (MIA, assimilated by the Borg) | siblings = | relatives = Takeru Amano (grandfather) }} Aly Mathias was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. (Starship Independence) History Aly was born in New Tokyo, Japan but grew up in San Francisco with her parents Rand and El Mathias. Both her parents were in Starfleet as officers aboard . When Aly was 15, her parents and she were assimilated by the Borg. Since she was separated from the Collective at age 17, Aly has been working hard to gain entrance into Starfleet. She studied anything and everything to help her succeed. She took the entry exam and score so impressively that Starfleet Academy made an exception and let her enroll. Aly has aspirations to be a captain some day, but lacks the experience necessary. Prior to her serving on starships, she was a martial arts instructor at Starfleet Academy. She would have made into space earlier, but Starfleet had concerns about her psychiatric test suggesting she had some overpowering violent tendencies. She has had to see a counselor weekly to discuss and monitor her progress, and continues to have these sessions. When she was initially separated from the Collective, there were small Borg implants left in her body. When those implants began to malfunction in late 2382 and Aly went into a coma, Captain Breawyn Lem made a command decision to have the remaining Borg hardware removed. (Starship Independence: "Quintessence of Life") The operation initially left her crippled from the waist down but Aly has since regained the ability to walk on her own mobility with the use of a myomer-support leggings and neuro-interface hairclips. (Starship Independence: "Sic Semper Tyrannis") :As a Borg, she had been one of the "princess drones", earmarked as a possible replacement for the Borg Queen entity, and hence received substantially more implants and raw information than the ordinary drone. Physical attributes Aly has short dark hair that is slightly spiked. Her face is very pleasant to look at, with little pouty lips. Aly’s eyes are sharp green but with the look of sincerity. Her body is slender sexy but by no means frail. She works out everyday and also has studied many forms of martial arts, and can defiantly hold her own in a fight. Personality & traits Aly is very strong and confident and is always the first one to speak her opinion. She will never back down from a good fight. On the other hand, Aly can be somewhat standoffish and tends to be a little curt at times. Aly has a hard time making and keeping long lasting friendships. Aly would rather sit by herself at a table than socialize. She came out of her shell when she had a brief but tempestuous affair with the ship's former Klingon chief of security, Vem'pek, before his untimely death. (Starship Independence: "Diona Prime (Part 1)") Strengths & weaknesses Alyna Mathias knows her job well. She works hard with little to distract her. As a former Borg, Aly sometimes feels resentment towards herself for being "weak". Also, Aly can also be a bit abrasive which tends to rub people the wrong way. Her social skills are somewhat lacking, not so much because of her experience as a Borg but because of a traumatic event even further back in her past. When she was in high school, Aly unwittingly became the target of an ambassador's son, who tried to rape her. She defended herself, beating her assailant so badly she put him in hospital, and fled the scene. Her misplaced sense of shame prevented her from telling anyone what had happened, and subsequently she bore the emotional scars of the attack for many years. (Starship Independence: "Musical Parts (Part 1)") Starfleet service Summary record Graduated in the top 10% of her class at the Academy, majoring in operations management. After graduation, she stayed on at the Academy as part of the Physical Training faculty, specializing in unarmed and martial arts training. On stardate 59159, she was assigned to the newly-launched as Operations Officer. She was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant JG and assigned the position of Acting Chief of Operations on stardate 59218.5, and stepped into the role of Second Officer on Stardate 59685.01. Captain Breawyn Lem saw the potential in this young officer, and subsequently confirmed her as Chief Operations Officer with the rank of Lieutenant. In the summer of 2382, when the Independence returned to Earth for her first post-shakedown visit, she attended the Accelerated Advanced Tactical Training program at Starfleet Academy's Staff and Command College. Aly completed the program the following year, and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander on 60221.7. Awards and decorations *SD 59218.5 - Starfleet Medal of Commendation for Valor *SD 60564.7 - Starfleet Cross CO's emendation, SD 59962 Lieutenant Mathias was awarded the Starfleet Cross for conspicuous intrepidity and action at the personal risk of life in the call of duty, suffering permanent immobility in the process when her Borg implants were damaged in an accident and had to be removed. Her actions saved the lives of the entire crew, and she has been given extended convalescent leave for the interim. Mathias, Aly Mathias, Aly Mathias, Aly Mathias, Aly Mathias, Aly Mathias, Aly